His Angel
by Kireina Koe
Summary: How did Inuyasha survive all those years on his own? An angel. She watched over him and protected him when he was in danger. Has he found her again in the realm of the living? Rated T for Inuyasha's habit of swearing and MINOR suggestive content towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, this is a little story Idea I have been working on for a few months. It will probably be three chapters at the most, and it might have a companion story called, "Her Savior". All Kagome fans, hang in there for this chapter. Thanks! Enjoys my new story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I am not making money off of this._** THAT**_ would be the best job ever!

* * *

"Dirty half-breed."

"It's a monster."

"Evil mutt."

The slurs kept piling on.

_'Why do they hate me?'_ a young hanyou thought to himself, _'What have I done to make them hate me so?' _

He curled up on the ground as the men from a village savagely kicked and beat him. When they left, they were laughing as if they were going home after a day at work.

The small hanyou, unable to move, stayed in his spot and cried.

He heard footsteps come towards him.

"Please. Leave me alone. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I will not hurt you." a child whispered to him. Inuyasha turned to see a girl his age with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the soul, Kazumi. I will keep you safe." The young girl kneeled beside him, "Please sit up. I need to help you." The young boy did as he was told, "I am going to tend to your wounds." He took off his shirt and allowed the young girl to help him.

"I'm Inuyasha. Why do you want to help me? I'm a hanyou." He awkwardly stated as she touched his chest.

"Because, you have a pure soul. Don't let the hate take over. Soon, your life will be filled with love." Kazumi touched her hand to his chest and a pink light glowed. The bruises on his chest quickly faded away.

"You're a miko soul! Shouldn't _**you**_ hate more than those villagers." Inuyasha was incredulous.

"I am different." For a young child, she sounded wise, "Now sleep, Inuyasha. I will guard you and keep you safe when you most need me."

"Thank you, Kazumi." The hanyou allowed his eyes to close.

Once he was fully asleep, Kazumi stroked his hair, _'I also chose to protect you, because our souls are intertwined. We are meant to love one another. I love you my dear Isao.' _She thought to herself. She smiled sadly and turned to see the sun rise. _'Goodbye my love.'_ She kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Everything will be fine." She walked away from him.

Inuyasha soon awoke.

"I knew it was just a dream. No one could ever care about me." The young boy woke up and took off running.

* * *

*A Few Years Later*

A juvenile Inuyasha hid behind a tree from a few full blooded demons. He was breathing heavily. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Leave here!" a strong voice called on the other side of the trunk.

"Why should we listen to you?" the raspy voices of the demons called out, "Just give us the bastard, and we will leave you alone." They laughed.

"I warned you." The voice said. Inuyasha felt a miko aura flare out, then the other demons auras, faded away. Inuyasha came from behind the tree.

"Kazumi? Am I dreaming again?" Inuyasha asked the spirit before him, very confused.

"No. I am very much real, my dear hanyou." She smiled at him. He took this time to realize that she had aged with him. She was a child the first time they met, not she seemed to be the human age of twelve.

"So, you have been watching over me?" he questioned her.

"I promised you I would, right?" she chuckled before embracing the young boy, "Please try and be safer." She whispered before fading away.

* * *

*Many Years Later*

A teenage inu-hanyou ran away from the village he just stole some food from.

'Stupid sons of bitches.' he growled when an arrow grazed his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked up and suddenly he was in a different place.

"What the f-?"

"Someone's been very bad." a young woman said to him.

"Kazumi? Long time no see." the teen boy smiled.

"You almost got yourself killed you baka!" she was worried.

"Why do you care?" he asked her again.

"Because I care about you! I chose to look after you and protect you! Every night, I would protect you while you slept!" she had again grown with him.

"Well, I have you to watch after me, so I can take a few risks." he smiled at her again.

"Not for long, Inuyasha." she was sad now.

"What?" he hoped he heard her wrong.

"I have been called to be reborn. This is the last time you will see me like this." a tear came down her cheek.

"Will I ever see you again?" he stepped toward her.

"Yes. I'm not sure when, but you will meet me again. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kazumi took another step forward and kissed the boy on the lips.

"Goodbye." Inuyasha numbly whispered as she left him.

'I shall see you soon, my love.' Isao, Inuyasha's soul, called to her.

* * *

*Many More Years Later*

'_Yes! I have the Shikon jewel! Now I can turn myself into a full demon.' _ A fully grown Inuyasha thought victoriously as he clenched the jewel in his clawed hand.

"Stop demon!" the priestess yelled, shooting an arrow and getting his sleeve.

'_DAMMIT! These are the times that I need you, Kazumi!' _He growled at no one. He awaited his death as the miko approached him.

She leaned over and picked the Jewel up from where he dropped it on the ground, "Leave now, and I shall not kill you." She looked into his eye.

"Kazumi?" he gasped, the woman that stood before him, had to be her. She looked just like him. Maybe this was the person she was reborn as.

"No, I am the priestess Kikyo, and it is my duty to watch over the Shikon Jewel. Now leave." She removed the arrow from his arm, and he ran into the woods.

'_I can't just leave. That __**was**__ Kazumi. I need to see her again.' _Inuyasha settled in a tree, and slept for the night.

The next day, he snuck back into the village and again tried to steal the jewel, only to be foiled again by Kikyo. Every time she would let him go and he would just return the next day.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Inuyasha asked after weeks of this.

"For some reason, I have no intentions of destroying you. Come, sit with me." She smiled at him.

For weeks and weeks, romance bloomed between these two. Inuyasha was sure that this was the love that Kazumi told him about. Who cares if she didn't want to let anyone know that they were together, or that she kept asking him to turn into a human for her. Hell, he would do it, because he loved her and she loved him, right?

Sadly, fate would not have it that way.

* * *

Author's Note: I promise all Kagome fans, hang in there next chapter! I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy anniversary to me! Today marks two whole years of me writing fan fiction. I do believe that I should tell you the story of how I discovered fan fiction... Morgan Le Fae wanted to dress up as Inuyasha for Halloween. I told her I would make the beads that forced him to "sit" on Kagome's command. While googling how to make it... I came across this here site... it confused the hell out of me, so I found one on angel fire. I stayed in my room for three days reading a fan fic I had found. Soon, I started writing my own fan fiction. I came across this site again, and I started posting to here. The End!

* * *

Over fifty years later, a young girl had found herself at the bottom of a well. Her presence automatically awaked him.

'_Kazum- I mean Kikyo? I will get my revenge.' _He groggily thought. He slowly woke up more as she got closer to him. *Rub rub* _'What the hell? Kikyo never touched my ears! She was too ashamed of them. This can't be her.' _He thought as he felt his ears being gently touched by soft hands.

When the warmth left his ears, he had to suppress a whimper. It was gone too soon. He wanted- no needed those hands on his ears again.

'_What the hell is wrong with you?' _the "mutt" asked himself as he internally shook the thoughts from his brain.

When she was forced to leave him, the fog covered him yet again, pulling- dragging him under. Back to his long slumber.

Soon, the same young girl finds herself in trouble and completely awakens the young boy. She makes a deal to free you demon, against the wishes of the villagers, so he may save them from the Mistress Centipede. However, after killing the demon, he momentarily turned on the side he pledged his allegiance to, only to be 'rewarded' with bead of subjugation.

'_DAMMIT!' _he mentally growled, _'I swore that I would never let another human have this much power over me! Damn.'_

* * *

As the months rolled on, she became more. A friend, someone to trust, she became Kagome.

The years passed, and still she stayed by him. No matter what he did, she would forgive him. He knew that he loved her, but he could not forget Kazumi. There was another woman, Kagome was right there, but it wasn't Kikyo. It was Kazumi. He left in hopes that he could see Kazumi. It always was and always would be.

* * *

Kagome lay in his arms. In a coma from defeating Naraku. Kikyo had died in the battle, and Kagome would soon do the same, if not given the proper help.

A light lifted from Kikyo's body, and a form developed from it.

"Kazumi?" he asked. His friends looked shocked.

"Yes Inuyasha," the woman smiled, "You are an idiot. You have been chasing after me, and here I have been. This entire time."

"What do you mean?" he didn't understand. She just kissed his forehead and entered the limp body in his arms. Kagome's eye fluttered open, _'Kagome, she's always been Kazumi. Somehow, I knew it too.'_ He smiled down at her.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped.

"Yes, koibito?" he leaned down and kissed the woman that he had loved for the past three years. He could smell the tears rolling down her cheeks, but he knew that they were tears of joy.

Naraku was dead. The jewel was gone. The well would be forever opened to them and any of their pups.

* * *

Later that night, in a meadow, near the place where they first met, they become one.

A final kiss was shared between the newly mated pair, before they allowed sleep to overcome them.

Although they both would never admit it to each other, they both could have sworn that they heard two voices in the wind.

'_I shall always love you, Kazumi.'_

"_And I shall always love you, Isao.'_

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much, for two wonderful years on this site.


End file.
